


twenty four

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, First Kisses, M/M, Riding, Smut, but its soft, not anymore tho, sleepover, they were both virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol experience their first kisses, together





	1. Chapter 1

baekhyun and chanyeol had been great friends for a long time. they had been through a lot together. they started middle school together, high school together, and they found each other, together. they were almost inseparable. they were soulmates. all they needed were each other. 

they were approaching the end of senior year. they didn’t know what they were going to do with their time after graduation. it was spring break. they wanted these last few months of high school to still be adolescent, and they kept it that way. they still had sleepovers. they still wasted away the days of winter break, spring break, and any days off they got. they stayed up late on weekends and woke late into the morning, almost the afternoon. and they did it all together. 

not a day went by that they failed to speak to each other. sure, they had other friends, but they were never as close to them as baekhyun was to chanyeol, and vice versa. they truly had a relationship stronger than gravity, stronger than the greatest force in the galaxy. they told each other everything, so they knew every last detail of each other’s lives. 

it was a typical weekend for them, having a sleepover together. this weekend it was at chanyeol’s house. they had finished playing a few video games and had gotten tired, so they just laid together in chanyeol’s bed. 

baekhyun turned to look at the small clock on the bedside table. it read 2:24 am. they had started playing around nine. they never worried about time when they were together, they just let things happen as fast or slow as they wanted. 

“it got late really fast,” baekhyun said, breaking their accidental silence. 

“what time is it?” chanyeol asked, yawning. 

“almost half past two.”

“wow.” 

baekhyun let his mind drift to whatever random topic it decided to make up and started talking, letting words roll out freely. 

“truth or dare?” he asked, smiling. 

chanyeol smiled as well. “truth.” 

baekhyun tried hard to think of something he didn’t already know about the other. 

“have you ever kissed someone?”

chanyeol thought about it. he hadn’t. he had never even had a proper date with someone. baekhyun absorbed so much of his time and so much of his mind that he had never thought about going on a date with somebody. 

“no. i’ve never had my first kiss,” chanyeol replied quietly. 

“me either,” baekhyun admitted. 

“really?” chanyeol was surprised. 

“what do you mean, does it look like i kiss people all the time?”

“well, no, but i thought you would have at least kissed someone once.” chanyeol didn’t exactly know what the point of this conversation was, or how they got to talking about it. 

“i don’t even know how a kiss works.”

“i bet you wouldn’t be too bad at it, it seems pretty easy.”

“do you wanna kiss me to find out?” baekhyun said before thinking. he abruptly covered his mouth and looked down, embarrassed and shocked. why would he say that? why was he thinking that? he tried to get mad at himself, but chanyeol replied. 

“okay.”

baekhyun froze. “w-what?”

“if you want, i’ll kiss you to find out how it feels.” chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was saying, but couldn’t stop his mind. 

“you d-don’t have to i-if you don’t want, i wasn’t thinking w-when i said that it’s-“

“i want to,” chanyeol interrupted baekhyun’s stammering. “if you want to.”

“oh, okay,” baekhyun spoke quietly, almost silently, just enough to where chanyeol could hear him. 

they sat in front of each other, close, so that their knees touched. chanyeol looked into baekhyun’s eyes, noticing how they sparkled. 

“your eyes are really pretty,” chanyeol whispered. 

baekhyun smiled. “thanks.”

“are you r-ready? we don’t have to do this if you don’t want, it’s okay,”

“no, i want to.”

chanyeol leaned forward, closed his eyes and planted a quick, soft kiss on baekhyun’s lips. 

“oh my god,” baekhyun thought. he couldn’t react. 

chanyeol kept his eyes closed. he didn’t want baekhyun to be disappointed or upset. he wanted their kiss to mean something, but he thought he had messed up. he was embarrassed. 

“baek?” he asked timidly. 

baekhyun waited for a second to reply. “yes?”

“are you okay? you aren’t mad or anything, right?”

baekhyun have a half-hearted laugh. “mad? why would i be mad?”

chanyeol finally opened his eyes and looked at baekhyun. “was it okay? i wanted your first kiss to be special, i didn’t make it bad, right?”

“no, i liked it. it was good.” 

“how about another?”

the pair smiled in sync. “of course,” baekhyun spoke with more confidence. he leaned forward and directed the kiss this time, making it deeper and more intimate than the first. 

they disconnected, taking deep breaths. they laughed, in awe of the situation, in awe of the awkwardness they shared. but mostly in awe of each other. 

“can i say something?” baekhyun said, ending his laughter. 

“yeah, anything.”

“i think i love you.”

“i think i love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun and chanyeol try a new experience, this one more intimate than the first

chanyeol and baekhyun were still having their weekly kissing "practices," if you could even call them that. it had been happening so much that, at this point, they just kissed for fun. the boys wanted to keep it as secret as possible. they didn't want to face problems with friends or parents.

it was the weekend now, and baekhyun decided he wanted to try more. these few days would be perfect, given the fact that chanyeol's parents were gone, the weekend would be longer than usual, and baekhyun already had a plan.

at nearly three in the morning, the boys were sat in bed scrolling through their phones. nobody spoke until baekhyun blurted, "truth or dare?"

"truth," chanyeol said in a questioning tone. baekhyun hoped his plan would work smoothly.

"have you lost your virginity yet?" baekhyun asked, turning towards chanyeol and putting his phone down.

chanyeol was visibly embarrassed. "uh, n-no," he paused for a minute, then quietly added, "have you?"

"no. now ask me something!"

"truth or dare?" chanyeol hid his face, but baekhyun didn't have to look to know that he was blushing.

"truth!"

chanyeol was silent, eyebrows furrowed, trying to think. 

"can't think of one?"

chanyeol shook his head.

"i'll go again, then. truth or dare?" _please pick dare,_ baekhyun thought.

"dare."

_victory._

"i dare you to take my virginity."

"baekhyun!" chanyeol yelled so loud, the whole city could probably hear. "are you serious? please be honest so i don't embarrass myself." with baekhyun, it was hard to tell when he was joking sometimes.

"i'm serious. unless you don't want to. it's fine if you don't." baekhyun had to make sure chanyeol hadn't passed out from the request. 

"i-i mean, i don't know, um."

"yeol, it's okay. you can say no if you want, i won't be upset." baekhyun sat up in the bed, rubbing the other boy's back.

they were silent for a few moments, gathering their thoughts and thinking about the slightly awkward situation.

"i guess, i'm not, um, i'm not opposed to it," chanyeol finally answered.

"so is that a yes? i won't do anything unless you say yes."

"yes."

at times like these, chanyeol wondered if he and baekhyun should have been more than friends. he didn't know if this thought came from the part of his mind that knew about his seemingly-forever crush on baekhyun, or the fact that baekhyun was kissing him now and, wow, he loved the feeling.

baekhyun moved to sit on chanyeol's lap, making the latter gasp into the kiss. baekhyun laughed and grabbed chanyeol's face, running his hands up and down along his jaw and neck, then down to chanyeol's chest. he broke the kiss momentarily to get chanyeol's shirt off. his eyes were closed, leaving him to admire chanyeol's body with his hands. he didn't have very defined abs, but his biceps were big.

chanyeol moved his own shaky hands under baekhyun's shirt, to his sides, resting at his hips. he squeezed them accidentally, making baekhyun jump and squeak. chanyeol moved his hands up baekhyun's back, causing it to arch. baekhyun dropped his head and sighed.

"baek," chanyeol started. "are you ticklish?"

"no," baekhyun panted. "just really, really sensitive, i guess."

chanyeol laughed, immediately apologizing. baekhyun pouted at him. "i'm sorry! i didn't mean to laugh, it's just so cute, i can't help myself!"

"oh my god, whatever," baekhyun complained playfully. he took off his own shirt, throwing it to the floor and moving back to kiss chanyeol again.

chanyeol was feeling much more confident now, and he wanted to see just how sensitive baekhyun could get. he moved his hands around slowly, more experimental, just barely touching baekhyun's skin. he moved his thumb over baekhyun's nipple and, wow.

baekhyun let out a soft moan that made chanyeol think he could cum just from how good he sounded.

"fuck," chanyeol whispered to himself.

"chanyeol," baekhyun whined. chanyeol understood.

the boys moved quickly to take off the rest of their clothes, each very impatient. chanyeol sat up against his wall, with baekhyun straddling him.

"wait, do you have . . ." baekhyun asked quietly.

"yeah," chanyeol answered. he reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small container of lube.

the next part was the hardest, with both boys being so awkward and inexperienced. chanyeol had watched enough porn to know what to do with everything, but he didn't want to embarrass himself or baekhyun.

"um, you've never done this before, right?" chanyeol asked.

"no."

"okay, i'm gonna do something, just trust me though. and if you want to stop, just say it."

"oh-okay."

chanyeol coated three fingers in lube and reached behind baekhyun. he took a deep breath and inserted one slowly. baekhyun leaned his head on chanyeol's shoulder, letting out all the breath he had been holding for the last minute. chanyeol worked his finger in and out consistently. he added one more, and baekhyun moaned again, this time quieter and lower.

"baekhyun?" chanyeol whispered.

"hm?" baekhyun replied, voice cracking.

"is this okay? are you doing okay?"

"yeah, i'm good, i'm great." baekhyun's breathing was heavy. he was unfamiliar with these feelings, but he liked them. he felt so much pleasure. he felt so dazed from it all. some sensations were ones he couldn't exactly name, like the feeling low in his stomach, a heavy feeling. pressure.

chanyeol added a third finger, making baekhyun squeal and roll his hips forward.

"mmh," baekhyun whined.

chanyeol could feel himself getting harder as each minute passed. he wanted to feel something, too, and the noises baekhyun made weren't helping.

"chanyeol, i want more." baekhyun's voice was soft and sweet when he spoke.

chanyeol removed his fingers from baekhyun. he grasped baekhyun's hips, positioning him correctly and comfortably. baekhyun was noticeably tense, holding tight onto chanyeol's shoulders. 

"relax, baekhyun. it'll be good. don't focus on anything but us. you'll be fine."

baekhyun took a deep breath and relaxed. chanyeol directed his hips down with one hand.

"ahh," baekhyun moaned melodically. he didn't expect chanyeol to be as big as he was. all of the feelings were there again, the haze around his head, the pressure in his stomach, the tingle in his back, all there and more intense than before.

chanyeol bounced baekhyun up and down slightly, not going too far yet.

baekhyun held his breath again, trying not to be too loud. chanyeol started pulling him down farther. he let out a stuttered moan and hugged chanyeol, tighter than before.

chanyeol moved his hands to baekhyun's chest again.

"ah, chanyeol." baekhyun looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and pursed lips. all chanyeol could do was kiss him, sloppy and passionate.

the feeling deep in baekhyun's stomach started to get stronger. it wasn't uncomfortable, but he wanted relief from it. he guided chanyeol's hand down to where he wanted to be touched most, showing him how he wanted it. chanyeol pumped, still not too fast, and baekhyun's moans became louder and more high-pitched. 

chanyeol, as close to his own release as baekhyun, bounced the latter faster, deeper.

baekhyun came first, throwing his head back and letting out the loudest, most feminine moan of the night, causing chanyeol to follow soon after. the pair sat for a few minutes after, breathing heavy, trying to gather their thoughts.

"wow," baekhyun panted. "that was-"

"better than i expected," chanyeol interrupted. "it was amazing."

"that was the first time i . . ." baekhyun trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the sentence.

"have you never done it yourself before?" chanyeol questioned.

"no, i haven't."

"oh."

"s-sorry." baekhyun said, laughing, looking down at chanyeol's stomach and chest.

"no, it's fine. that's what happens." chanyeol remembered the position they were still in. "um, we should get cleaned up."

"yeah," baekhyun mumbled, half-asleep.

chanyeol put on his sweatpants and went to run the bath. he knew baekhyun was exhausted, so he added scented bubbles and candles to make it more relaxing.

"baek," chanyeol whispered into the sleeping boy's ear.

"hm."

"i'm putting you in the bath."

"okay."

chanyeol picked him up and brought him to the bathtub, turning out the light so he wouldn't be irritated by the brightness. the candles lit the room enough.

he gently washed baekhyun's body, earning sleepy giggles when he hit ticklish spots. he shampooed baekhyun's hair, massaging and rinsing it as if baekhyun was a toddler. chanyeol didn't mind it. he thought baekhyun was the cutest person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had way too much fun writing this thank you
> 
> follow my instagram @yeolaroni for updates and such!!

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this, even tho it isnt the best


End file.
